


You lack the courage and the guts of a hero (and everybody's on your side)

by subtlelittleglimmer



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlelittleglimmer/pseuds/subtlelittleglimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root after Shaw is taken</p>
            </blockquote>





	You lack the courage and the guts of a hero (and everybody's on your side)

Root never expected this. Of all the possible permutations and simulations she had run, this one had blindsided her. A fleeting temptation to ask the machine if She had guessed at this, arose. With it, a flash of hot anger. Root didn't ask. She could guess and her guess made her think that she didn't want to know the answer. Better not to lose any more faith than she already had. These days she could feel it seeping from her bones slowly, with every passing minute that nothing changed.

There was a time when Root would have given Everything for the machine. Anything. She hadn't realised that time had passed until Sameen had roughly shoved her by the shoulders. Lips tingling and unable to hear her own scream, watching Sameen disappear. Remembering the moment now, she shudders.

Root sips at her mug of coffee, barely registering that it had gone cold. Staring from the window, she tries to imagine the futures she had been able to see. It is harder now. Her newest task is all consuming. Thinking about this hardly helps either. Reese was right, in his way. Anything that doesn't bring her back seems futile. As has every attempt to retrieve her seemed. 

Still, Root entertains the thought that she had imagined brighter futures. Mostly to go out guns blazing together. But not yet. The Machine had told her about Harold and John. How Finch had once told him that sooner or later this would kill them both. She supposed the same had always been true for herself and Sameen. She couldn't get past how unfairly soon this seemed. A childish thought, she knew, but nothing to be done about that. 

She hadn't truthfully expected it to be Sameen first. Despite any objections about who did the protecting. Root was careless, sometimes. Less often, recently, and her chest pangs to think of why. She dares not think about it, as if it could make it any less true. As if her actions don't scream it everyday. As she doesn't see it reflected in Reese's gruff understanding and Finch's pitying side-eye when he thinks she won't catch it. 

In any case, Sameen had always been careful. Prepared. Thorough. Always able to get out of a scrape. Root winced slightly. It was hardly fair to think this way given the number of Samaritan operatives holding Sameen wherever she was. It would not be some misadventure to report back to the subway station. Not for the first time, she finds herself thinking if Shaw will even be the same if they get her back. When. When they get her back.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything I guess so constructive criticism would be great :)


End file.
